


My First Fansign

by fallydb



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Loona - Freeform, Multi, Pedophilia, Preteen, Public Rape, Sexual Assault, Squirt - Freeform, Yeojin - Freeform, crowd, public exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallydb/pseuds/fallydb
Summary: Yeojin recently debuted as LOONA’s 4th member at the age of 14. It’s her first fansign, but no one really prepared her for what happens at fansigns
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Fans
Comments: 52
Kudos: 52





	My First Fansign

**Author's Note:**

> AU where fansigns are an event where fans get to do almost anything they want to idols. Over the years it’s caused companies to specifically target these fansigns for sex.

The time had finally come for her first fan sign. Yeojin had been preparing for debut since she was a child, and now that her solo was out she was going to meet with her new fans. It was nerve racking to say the least, but meeting fans was only the beginning of her worries.  
  
Despite debuting at the young age of 14, the traditional style of fan meeting wasn’t going to change for her. Every idol signed up for it, and Yeojin knew it was coming when she agreed to debut so young.  
After she arrived at the building with the management, they quickly rushed inside the begin preparing. Everything went as normal, stylists working on her hair and makeup, staff fixing up the stage, and continuous chatter surrounding the room. It was all new for Yeojin, but she was sure she was getting used to it as she relaxed her nerves into the seat.  
  
However, just as she was finally beginning to calm down, the stylists finished her hair and makeup and began ushering her towards the dressing room. Yeojin had been dreading this part. Her previous members outfits barely even existed and made it almost impossible to cover their privates. As she stepped over towards the staff, her posture clearly expressed her nervousness. Her hands clasping at her sweater while her legs trembled with each step, eyes widely glancing for any sign of her designated outfit.  
  
Without any hesitation, the stylists pulled her inside the smaller room. No words being exchanged as they shut the door and immediately began to undress her. Yeojin’s tiny body instinctively trying to fight with no progress as her sweater pulled over her head, her pants dropped to the floor, and her underwear quickly stripped from her. Her eyes stared at her own naked body in the mirror, only flickering to the stylists as they pulled out a new outfit from a zip up bag.  
  
It was her blue dress from her solo? But something was different. As the stylists began removing each piece from the bag to put onto her, she started to notice the drastic difference in the new outfit. It only consisted of three pieces. The top still had the collar and blue flower, but it was a sheer see through crop top. The skirt was still puffy but it was barely two inches long and the suspenders attached looked more like bikini stings than straps. Finally the last piece, her undergarments, was nothing more than two pieces of bikini string tied together.  
  
In shock, Yeojin couldn’t even bring herself to say anything or move voluntarily. Her eyes just watched in the mirror as the stylists maneuvered her body into each clothing piece one at a time. First with the thong, they pulled the strings tightly between her legs, disappearing between her ass cheeks and outer pussy lips, and holding their grip high up on her pelvic bones. Next they moved her legs into the skirt, one stylist pulling it up high enough to expose her pussy, while the other adjusted the strings onto her shoulders before attempting to cover Yeojin’s perky nipples with them. Finally they pulled the top over her head, buttoning the collar around her neck as the last final touch.  
  
Yeojin watched as the outfit came together, finally taking in her appearance as a whole as the stylist grabbed a pair of heels to slip onto her feet. There was almost no time to think and certainly no time for her to protest even if she could. Because as soon as she came to the realization that her nipples had hardened behind the almost nonexistent cloth, her manager had arrived to pull her towards the stage.  
  
Every step was agony. She could feel her breasts bounce freely, her nipples rub against the bikini strings, and the friction rubbing against her clit. Before she could even make it to the backstage, her face was as red as it could get. Her manager gave her a cheeky smile as he handed over her mic, giving the preteen one look over before heading up on stage to check over everything one last time.  
  
Her hands trembled with the mic in hand as she watched her manager list off the regular rules for the fansign before finally ushering her to come up on to the stage. It took her a couple seconds, blankly staring at him, before Yeojin slowly began stepping out and towards the middle of the stage.  
  
Almost immediately the full room of people began filling with flashes and camera clicks. Every movement and breath she made causing a series of snaps from the camera. She tried to calm herself as her eyes gazed over the crowd and her manager made his way to the side. Lifting the mic to her lips, Yeojin nervously laughed before forcing a smile to the crowd. She spit out words she had practiced the night before, “thank you for coming” “I’m glad I get to meet you all,” etc. until finally her manager began to start line of fans on to the stage. As they began to line up for their turn, Yeojin took a seat on the chair placed in the middle of the stage. Her legs tightly clasping together as she tried to save her last inch of decency.  
  
The first fan was the most awkward. He stood tall in comparison to her and almost immediately became touchy after handing over his album. The signature she had practiced over and over again turning into a scribbled mess as her hands trembled, feeling the stranger’s hands glide from her baby cheeks and down onto her breasts. Her hard nipple pinching between his fingers as she finished with his album, causing a squealing moan to escape out of her lips as her eyes lifted up to his. With the small amount of time he had, the man was enthralled with Yeojin’s underdeveloped breasts. Something she would have been thankful for at the time, if she only knew what the other fans had in store for her.  
  
While her timid awkward trembles wore off with every new approaching fan, her body only grew warmer. The first few kept themselves to groping, but it was evident that Yeojin was gaining a sense of lust with each pass. One fan started the change in aura. He was an older man, obviously desperate for his turn. He didn’t hesitate at all with his actions. After handing over his album for Yeojin to sign, he immediately dropped down to his knees in front her. Confused, she watching him in fear instead of signing his album. The man swiftly lifted her thighs, causing her torso to fall and slide back against the chair. As he spread her thighs and tugged at the string material, her hot wet core became perfectly visible to the old man. Within seconds his lips attacked her pulsating pussy, licking at her juices and sucking at her clit with hunger. Yeojin screamed at the sudden action, her body clenching up in instinct. She’d never felt anything like it before and she was too scared to even enjoy it. However, she heard the cameras and saw the excitement of the fans, causing her to hold back any fighting against the man. Suddenly hearing her manager tell the fan to move along, Yeojin quickly signed the album and handed it back to him before he moved off the stage.  
  
Still slumped on the chair in shock, her feet fell back down to the floor. Her legs still spread and pussy exposed to the crowd with her clit and lips covered in the stranger’s saliva. The cameras picked in pace, flashes causing the crowd to be unrecognizable. Just as she was about to gather herself again, the next fan came and instantly returned her legs back up in the air. This time the fan stood behind Yeojin, allowing every glistening inch of her pussy to spread open to crowd in front of her.  
  
More fans cycled through and Yeojin was just starting to get used to the new degree of vulgarity. Of course it wasn’t going to stop there though. Some fans brought toys for her to wear. One after another adding on to her until a fan would switch them out with theirs.  
A buttplug barely fitting into her untouched hole. Multiple vibrating eggs piled into her pussy. A vibrator clipped onto her clit. An open mouth gag attached to nipple clamps by chains, causing pulling on her nipples with every movement of her head. A spreader bar keeping her legs wide apart.  
  
By time Yeojin was filled with more toys than she could possibly keep track of, she’d finally reached the last fan. Luckily she was simply enough, Yeojin signed her album while the fan shoved her fingers into Yeojin’s forcibly opened mouth and then made her way back to her seat.  
  
With the actual fansign portion out of the way, Yeojin’s manager returned to the front of the stage. Removing only the spreader bar between her legs before helping her stand up from her seat. Unable to really move on her own without a wave of electric pleasure coursing through every inch of her body, her manager helped her move towards the edge of the stage. Yeojin was dazed with ecstasy at this point, her mind thinking about nothing except the constant string of vibration rattling her insides and clit. So as her manager say her down at the edge of the stage, she barely flinched at the sudden mob of fans rushing towards her.  
  
She hadn’t even noticed, but almost all of them were jerking themselves off. Yeojin knee the rules wouldn’t allow them inside of her, but the strong desire to have all of them fuck her senseless was undeniable. She got the closest thing to that though, infinite amount of hands, fingers, tongues, and cocks running along any part of her body they could possibly reach. Yeojin cried out in moans as she was quickly building up, her finally orgasm starting in the core of her pussy before causing quivers throughout her whole body. Although she had multiple orgasms throughout the fansign, nothing could compare to this. For the first time, she was squirting uncontrollably. Her pussy leaking cum over dozens of fans surrounding her.  
  
Lasting for what felt like forever, Yeojin slowly felt her pleasure fall. That wasn’t going to stop to crowd of fans though. They continued with their waves of groping and humping against her practically lifeless preteen body, taking turns cumming on any uncovered bit of skin they could find before letting someone else get a chance. By time the last wave of fans had their fun, Yeojin was drenched in strangers cum. From her space buns, leaking into her open gagged mouth, sliding down her clit and through her pussy lips, and all the way down in between her toes. Fans were slowly starting to empty out of the room, only a few remaining to get their last close up pictures of the new 14 year old idol.


End file.
